What should have happened at the Hall of Fame
by duncanlover45
Summary: This is what I think should happened......


**What should have happened at the Hall of Fame**

Chapter One: The Tribute

_After Chavo, Rey, and Chris Benoit speak_

**Mr. McMahon**: Hold on there just one moment. I am not here to talk about Eddie but to sing about him. No not moi, but a really talented singer that I asked to perform. She automatically said yes when she heard what it was about. Now here is...

Jessica Simpson.

(_When Jessica steps up to the stage, everyone stands up and gives her a round of applause. Including John Cena._)

**Jessica**: Thank you Mr. McMahon. When I heard I was going to sing about Eddie Guerrero, I automatically said yes. You see, my father loved wrestling and since he was the only male in the house, he would make sure he had his night to watch it. Now onto whats really important, Eddie Guerrero was a great man, a great wrestler, and most significant, a great human being. He touched so many people's lives. Of course I didn't know Eddie personally but from the energy he gave off, I felt like I knew him. Now tonight, I am going to dedicate two songs for the late Eddie Guerrero. Here is my first song, _Underneath_.

_Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside  
To see all you can lose in a blink of an eye  
Dreams could be shattered  
You could be gone  
How would I survive  
Cause you're where I belong  
My soul-believer  
Without you, I don't know who I would be  
Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go _

Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine  
I disconnect from everything inside  
And I have made choices  
And wasted all the days  
I could have been with you  
Where my heart stayed  
I know you've waited faithfully  
Blessing our love even stronger

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround me  
I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you go

And I've been blessed  
For every kiss  
For every breath  
(How could I let you down)  
And I've been touched,  
By hands I trust  
My love is risen

Underneath, I can feel you move through me  
Inside out, you surround meI breathe you like I'm taking my last breath  
Oh, you're everything I know  
So how could I let you  
How could I let you go

(_Everyone claps. Including John Cena_)

**Jessica**: This next song is for Eddie's wife, Vickie. Someone told me that he always wanted this song to show you that he really did love you. Vickie, come on up here and sit down on this stool. (_She does_). Alrighty, Vickie this song is...wait... you might need these (_hands her tissues_)

**Vickie**: Thanks, Jessica.

**Jessica**: Here is the second song entitled _Be_

_Way it's gonna  
Way it's gonna _

Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me  
How will we connect these hearts  
Are you somewhere near  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover  
Are you miles away  
Are we getting any closer  
Are we getting any closer

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and underI can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

Being with you  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven  
I feel you running through  
All my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be

And I know and I know and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know and I knowIt's gonna be even better than I imagined  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We'll make this dream come true

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see myself falling in love  
Meant to be  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walk in water  
To me  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be

**What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please Read & Review!**


End file.
